Believe
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: DRABBLE / HAEHYUK / GS / DLDR!


~ Believe ~

.

.

By : Mei Hyun

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk

Disclaimer :

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast di fict ini, tapi fict ini murni hasil imajinasi saya.

Warn : Genderswitch for Eunhyuk!, typo(s), aneh, gaje, dsb #plakk

.

.

.

Enjoy reading ^^

.

.

.

Tulisan 'Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menonton Panda and Hedgehog' terpampang jelas di layar laptopnya setelah bagian akhir dari drama tersebut di tayangkan

Namun...

"Hiks..." satu isakan tiba-tiba lolos dari bibirnya.

Bukan karena cerita dari drama tersebut menyedihkan, mengharukan, atau apa, melainkan karena irisnya tak sengaja melihat potongan _behind the scene_ dari drama tersebut yang tak pernah ia bayangkan dan pikirkan sebelumnya.

Sosok _namja_ yang menjadi salah satu pemeran utama di drama tersebut hanya tersenyum setelah _yeoja_ lawan mainnya mencium bibirnya.

Sakit... Perih... Eunhyuk benar-benar tak menyangka kalau _namja_ yang sudah 2 tahun ini mengisi hatinya dapat melakukan hal tersebut tanpa beban.

"Haahh... Kurasa aku harus menenangkan diriku. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini" Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk segera mematikan dan meletakkan laptop beserta charger-nya di atas meja dan membereskan tempat tidurnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Mungkin mandi dan jalan-jalan bisa menenangkan hatiku" ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidur minimalisnya tersebut.

-000-

Mendung yang begitu tebal telah memayungi daerah tersebut. Namun Eunhyuk masih diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Bahkan es krim yang sejak tadi dibelinya telah mencair tanpa ia makan sedikitpun.

Ia melamun…

Melamunkan sesuatu yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu mengusik pikirannya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan sikap tak terduga _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Jadi, begitukah dirimu yang sebenarnya? Apakah selama ini kau membohongiku dengan semua sikap polosmu?" gumam Eunhyuk lirih sambil meremas ujung rok yang dikenakannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Hae-_ya_? Ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Aku tidak kuat" gumamnya lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Bress...

Tiba-tiba saja hujan lebat mengguyur daerah tersebut. Dan Eunhyuk masih tetap duduk di tempatnya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk pergi mencari tempat berteduh.

"Jika sudah begini, aku harus bagaimana lagi?" gumamnya lirih, hampir tak terdengar karena tersamarkan oleh suara derasnya hujan.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis dalam diam.

-000-

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang _namja_ tampan tengah memasuki halaman sebuah rumah sederhana dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Annyeong_ Donghae-_ya_" sapa seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Annyeong __noona_" balasnya. "Eunhyukkie _eoddiega_?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin pergi jalan-jalan sebentar"

"_Mwo_? Hujan-hujan begini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"_Molla_... Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berteduh di suatu tempat"

Donghae terdiam sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya _noona_. _Annyeong_" pamitnya sebelum ia berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

-000-

Donghae mengurangi laju mobilnya saat melewati pusat pertokoan kecil di daerah itu. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencari-cari sosok _yeoja_ yang amat sangat dicintainya, Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukkie, kau dimana?" gumamnya lirih.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah ia sedang berada di tempat itu?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia segera menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya agar ia bisa segera sampai di tempat yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya tadi.

-000-

"Eunhyukkiee~... Eunhyukkieee~" teriak Donghae kencang saat ia telah sampai di tempat itu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat siluet tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sambil mengembangkan senyumnya, ia segera berlari ke arah orang tersebut.

-000-

Eunhyuk masih tetap pada posisinya, padahal badannya sudah menggigil kedinginan sedari tadi karena seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tidak merasakan lagi tetesan hujan yang sedari tadi menghujam tubuhnya. "Eh?" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah payung berwarna biru di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan disini? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini bisa membuatmu sakit?" sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut dan tegas sekaligus menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia segera memasang wajah dinginnya ketika mengenali siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya ketus.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tingkahmu menjadi seperti ini? Apa kau punya masalah yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak" Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempatnya dan hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae, sebelum Donghae menahan sebelah lengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa salahku?" bentak Donghae pada akhirnya.

"Hiks..." sebuah isakan tiba-tiba saja lolos dari bibir se-merah cherry itu.

"Bagaimana?... Bagaimana caranya menghentikan perasaan ini? Aku benar-benar bingung... Bagaimana cara menghadapinya?... Hiks... Aku tidak kuat..." bisiknya lirih dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

Donghae yang mengerti dengan keadaan _yeojachingu-_nya, segera melempar payungnya dan membawa _yeojachingu-_nya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Katakan dengan jelas padaku, apa salahku? Biarkan aku memperbaikinya dan mengoreksi diriku agar aku tidak mengulanginya lagi" Donghae mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Mencoba untuk menenangkan _yeoja_-nya sambil menghujami _yeoja_-nya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak tahu Hae... Yang jelas hatiku sakit saat melihat _behind the scene_-mu di film Panda and Hedgehog itu. Aku—"

"Sshh… _Arraseo_" Donghae menyahut sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk dan menangkup kedua pipi yeoja itu. "Dengarkan aku" Donghae menatap serius manik kecoklatan Eunhyuk. "Wajar kau merasakannya, karena kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi sungguh... Itu hanyalah keprofesionalanku sebagai aktor. Tidak lebih" Donghae mengusap lembut kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"Percayalah padaku... Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang ada di dalam hatiku. Bambi _noona_ hanya partner kerjaku saja. Tidak lebih" lanjut Donghae memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi _behind the scene_ itu—"

"Itu hanya latihan biasa sebelum _take,__chagi_... Kau bisa menanyakannya pada managerku jika kau belum bisa mempercayainya" potong Donghae.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas kan? Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah ragu. Takut kalau _yeojachingu_nya ini masih meragukannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. "_Ne_".

Donghae tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia membawa tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya lagi. "_Gomawo chagi__-__ya_... _Jeongmal saranghae_" ucap Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya.

"_Ne_ Hae... _Nado_" balas Eunhyuk sambil membalas pelukan Donghae dan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

Entahlah… Padahal tubuh keduanya kini basah kuyup. Namun keduanya merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi hati dan tubuh mereka saat ini.

"Hyukkie…" Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" tanya Donghae.

"Huh? Melakukan apa?" mata Eunhyuk mengerjap polos.

Cup!

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Ya~! Kau—"

"Ayolah~" ucap Donghae merajuk.

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "_Ne_… Silahkan" Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak wajah dua insan berbeda gender ini semakin menipis. Kedua bibir itu pun akhirnya bertemu dan menempel dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain lewat ciuman memabukkan itu. Meredam semua buncahan emosi yang sempat menguasai hati mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku percaya padamu… _Saranghae_"

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^^

Buat yang kemarin minta moment-nya HaeHyuk di New Year Eve n Fall in Love,

Nih! Saya kasih selingan drabble HaeHyuk dulu :D

Soalnya fict-nya masih dalam proses pembuatan(?) Hehe… :p

Mungkin besok atau 2 hari lagi saya baru bisa update lagi fict-nya

Maklum… Masih repot ngurus pendaftaran ujian tulis universitas, jadi ga bisa cepet-cepet nyeleseinnya

Harap dimaklumi ya? *bow*

.

Oke… Fict ini terinspirasi dari behind the scene film Miss Panda & Mr Hedgehog yang dimainkan oleh Pangeran Ikan kita tercinta ^^

Sumpah! Tuh film bikin envy, terutama untuk ELFish seperti saya ini u,u

Foto-foto Hae sama pemeran Pan Dayang itu lho… Err… *gigit jari*

.

Ini juga merupakan remake dari ficlet saya yang aslinya memakai OC (karena saya ikutin lomba :p)

Dan ini juga merupakan ficlet pertama saya (selain Happiness), jadi mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan disana sini  
*bow*

Anggap aja ini selingan dari saya sebelum saya mem-publish lanjutan dari fict-fict saya yang terbengkalai XD

GamshaHAE ^^

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

**.**


End file.
